Alfred William Saunders
| placeofburial = | birth_place =Dublin, Ireland | death_place =Auckland, New Zealand | allegiance =United Kingdom | branch =Aviation | serviceyears = | rank =Captain | unit =No. 60 Squadron RAF | commands = | battles = | awards =Distinguished Flying Cross }} Captain Alfred William Saunders (16 January 1888 – 22 May 1930) was an Irish-born World War flying ace. While flying for the Royal Air Force, he was credited with 12 official aerial victories and won the DFC. He remained in the RAF postwar, serving until 1927. World War I Alfred William Saunders originally served in the Royal Field Artillery.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/ireland/saunders1.php Retrieved 19 February 2011. On 25 August 1916, second lieutenant A. W. Saunders was appointed a Flying Officer.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 20 September 1916) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/29756/supplements/9175 Retrieved 18 February 2011. In October 1917, he was assigned to 60 Squadron as a Royal Aircraft Factory SE.5a. He rose to command A Flight. He scored his first aerial victory on 10 May 1918, destroying a German Pfalz D.III fighter plane. Six days later, an Albatros D.V fell to his guns over Beaulencourt, France. On 23 May, he teamed with James Belgrave to destroy another Albatros D.V over Fricourt. On 9 June, they teamed again, accounting for two Hannover reconnaissance planes over Arras, setting one afire and driving the other down out of control, and Saunders was an ace. On 2 July 1918, Saunders fought his memorable action–one which would be cited as a reason for awarding him the DFC. He dove 8,000 feet, leading an attack by his flight of six upon six German fighters. Williams shot one Pfalz D.III down, and two others collided while evading his assault. Williams was credited for all three. On 1 August, Saunders vanquished one of the new Fokker D.VIIs, sending it out of control over Bapaume. A week later, it was the turn of a German reconnaissance two-seater to fall out of control over Chaulnes. The next day, 9 August 1918, Saunders shot down two Fokker D.VIIs. Post World War I Saunders remained in the Royal Air Force after the armistice of 11 November 1918 caused massive changes in its structure. On 31 October 1919, he was appointed lieutenant.(The London Gazette, 13 January 1920) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31730/pages/562 Retrieved 18 February 2011. Then, on 10 December 1919, he was appointed temporary lieutenant.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 30 December 1919) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31710/supplements/16107 Retrieved 18 February 2011. Two days later, on 12 December 1919, he was appointed a Flying Officer.(The London Gazette, 12 December 1919) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31685/pages/15483 Retrieved 19 February 2011. On 5 February 1923, Saunders transferred to the Class A Reserve of the RAF.(The London Gazette, 6 February 1923) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/32793/pages/912 Retrieved 19 February 2011. On 16 December 1924, he then transferred to the Class C Reserve of the RAF.(The London Gazette, 16 December 1924) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33002/pages/9156 Retrieved 19 February 2011. On 8 October 1926, he won a post as an attendant in the British Museum.(The London Gazette, 5 November 1926) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33218/pages/7131 Retrieved 19 February 2011. On 5 February 1927, he gave up his commission upon completion of service.(The London Gazette, 25 February 1927 http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33251/pages/1257 Retrieved 19 February 2011. Alfred William Saunders died in a flying accident; he crashed a de Havilland Gipsy Moth in Auckland, New Zealand on 22 May 1930. Honors and awards Distinguished Flying Cross Lt. Alfred William Saunders. A gallant and determined officer whose fighting spirit and enthusiasm has been a splendid example to his squadron. On one occasion whilst leading his formation of six machines, he attacked six enemy aeroplanes. Diving from 11,000 to 3,000 feet, he singled out a group of three, and shot down one. He then engaged the other two, which in their endeavour to get away collided and crashed.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 3 August 1918) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30827/supplements/9203 Retrieved 18 February 2011. Endnotes Category:1888 births Category:1930 deaths city Category:Irish World War I flying aces Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War I